Wrestler's Love Part 2
by hickgurl
Summary: Same summary as part 1. Involves Chris Jericho Y2J, and his gf Casey. If I were you, I'd read part 1 so you'd understand this.


**A/N  
Oh my gosh, I finally finished this! I thought I never would! My internet was down for a while, and I had to go to the library just to check my emails. It sucked too. Hey guess what?! I'm working on a story now with The Miz!! For once I'm letting the world take a break from my obsession with Chris Jericho...lol**

Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch when Chris came home from the store. He looked really tired, and I knew exactly why. "People still bombarding you with the whole Shawn Michaels' wife thing?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "That was over two years ago, and people still won't let it go. This sucks balls. Like really bad."

I laughed. "Quit using my phrases! I made 'em up!"

He stuck his tongue out, sat the groceries down, plopped down on the couch, and said, "Well I was born before you, so that gives me the right to steal your creativeness. Besides, I like that phrase. It suits me."

"You're ridiculous! And by the way, I love that you got your sparkles back, you knot head."

"Cow brain."

"What? Fine, you wanna be like that. Jack nut. You're a jack nut."

"Pickle head."

"Hard ass."

"Wise ass."

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, coconut brain." I ended the argument by poking him in the stomach, and running into the kitchen while giggling and squealing like a little girl.

We both ran around the kitchen a couple of times, and he caught up to me, grabbed my shirt and tripped me. When I fell I twisted and brought him down with me. "OWW! You fat cow!" His stomach landed right on my face, and it kinda hurt.

"Sorry. Lemme kiss it and make it better."

"NO! Your face will KILL me, just like your stomach tried to do! Please, spare me!"

"Well suck my balls then!"

"No, I'm not Kyle!"

Chris looked kinda hurt, and sat up off of me. I sat up too, and looked at him funny. Then I kissed him and said, "Lay down, jack ass."

He looked at me even funnier, and I just sat on his stomach. "Payback's a bitch, but I'm not."

All of a Chris sat up and exclaimed, "Oh my god, we knocked over the mayonnaise!" Then a big goop landed on my head. I shrieked in terror, jumped up, and ran to the shower. "CHRIS! GET THE FUCK IN THE SHOWER WITH ME IF YOU WANNA GET LAID! HURRY UP, THE MAYONNAISE IS FALLING OFF!"

I tried to get the rest of the mayonnaise out of my hair before Chris came barreling through the door shedding clothing as he moved. We made love in the shower like nothing had ever happened, and then we had a bag of popcorn while watching "American Pie, Band Camp" two times in a row because it was so hilarious.

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to Chris poking me in the side saying, "Get up, sleepy head! It's past wake-up call!"

I groaned and rolled towards the clock. 7:54am?! He got me up at 6 minutes till eight? I hadn't gotten up that early since high school. He poked me again, and I warned him, "If you poke me again, not only will you be missing your finger, but you will find your whole god damn arm flushing down the toilet. Now what is the rush to get out of bed?"

There was a silence, and then he said, "Well, I need help finding the mustard." I groaned again, and threw a pillow at him. "Idiocy must be the key to your life, Chris."

"Sorry."

I sat up and looked at him. "Why did you really wake me up?"

Chris tilted his head to the side and told me with the sweetest voice I ever heard, "Because I love you and I was kinda lonely being the only one up. Now that you turned me into a big softy, can you please come and help me find the mustard?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course, since you put it that way. I love you too, by the way. Wait, help me up, I'm having trouble!"

I stretched my hand out toward him and he took it. His hand was a lot larger than mine, and for some reason so much warmer. As we heaved and pulled my way out of bed, I wound up falling on top of him, laughing out every ounce of energy I had. He was just lying there, laughing with me, and then he pushed me off. I scrambled back up and tackled him again. "Hey! I need this wonderful looking body for my wrestling!" He told me with a chuckle. Then he tickled me, causing me to squeak and fall over. Through little giggle fits and bursts of laughter, I managed to roll over on top of him, kiss him, and ask him about the mustard. "Screw the mustard. You can make anything taste good with ketchup."

We looked at each other, and knew instantly who he was quoting from- Rodney Carrington. That's when we both busted out laughing again, and finally got up for breakfast.

I ran into the building, twenty minutes late. I had no idea where Chris was; I saw him leaving the hotel and I couldn't catch up with him before he got into the taxi. I was out of breath, and I smelled like cigarettes. I forgot to spray perfume again! I got my axe out of my purse and all of a sudden I smelled like a French hooker. I sighed with relief, but only for a second. I took off running down the hall, tripped and fell right into Gwen Jacobs, aka Kane.

He spun around all defensive, and saw me on the ground. I looked up and said, "Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello! I am so, so sorry Mr. Kane. I didn't mean to run into you."

He stared at me for the longest time, and I stared back on the ground, terrified. What he said to me made me breathe a sigh of relief. "No problem, Casey. And let me give you a hand up, I can see you're in a hurry."

He extended his hand, and I took it with my heart still pounding. "Thank you very much. See ya later." I smiled as I said this, and Kane nodded. Maybe the Big Red Machine wasn't as mean as everyone said he was, or maybe he was just bipolar.

As I hurried down the hallway, it was none other than Cherry that I bumped into. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Have you seen Chris?" I asked with a bit of concern.

Cherry smirked. "Yah, I have. He's in my room putting his shirt back on."

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I had worked so hard to get where I was with Chris, and now… and now this. My entire body shook, and I stared at Cherry with a hurt, crippling glare. "I'll give you to the count of three to get your ass scootin' down the hallway before I kick it thataways."

Cherry stared back at me and laughed. "What exactly are you gonna do? Throw a hissy fit and chunk a pencil at my eye?"

I took a double take and punched her in the face, then took off down the hallway like the chicken that I was.

It was none other than Chris that I bumped into and fell backwards. Cherry wasn't even two feet behind me, and she started kicking me in the sides and stomach. Chris literally had to pull her off of me, and when he did, all hell broke loose. I jumped up and tackled Cherry. When I started punching her in the face, three more people showed up. "Let go of me! You bitch, stay away from my boyfriend!"

Cherry was bleeding, but managed to shout back, "He's not exactly yours if he's willing to BANG me!"

I screamed and broke loose again, pounding any and every available body part I could reach. "CASEY! Casey, stop, please, listen to me for a second!"

I whirled around and stared at Chris. "I – I can't hide it anymore. I slept with Cherry, but only once. It was in the beginning of our relationship, and I'm sorry. I can't hide it anymore, I can't pretend. So ladies, stop fighting over me; cuz I choose Casey."

My heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe what I has hearing. I didn't blame Chris, I blamed Cherry, that lying deceitful bitch. I felt the urge to throw up, cry, and pound her face in all at the same time. When I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I knew that it was all over, and I grabbed Chris's hand and lead him away.

That night I lost my first match against Cherry. On the plane ride home, I had nothing to say to Chris. He kept trying to justify himself, and all I could say was, "Yeah, uh-huh." Then it dawned on me what had happened, and I felt like such an idiot. My boyfriend, the man that I trusted so much, had cheated on me with CHERRY! Oh my effing God! I got mad, because he coulda said no. And he wanted to justify himself?

Finally I got tired of listening to him talk and told him, "Would you just shut up? I get it already, you're sorry and all. Just, be quiet. I love you and I know you love me, so just drop it! Good fricken god, I get tired of hearing the same damn thing over and over again!"

Chris got this hurt look on his face, and I thought he was about to cry. He just sat there, and finally said, "Whatever, Casey." Then he shut up for the rest of the plane ride.

I walked into the house a little less upset. I guess it was because I had more than a couple glasses of champagne on the plane. Being a wrestler, plus dating a wrestler with such a good "storyline", well I guess it pays with the money we earn.

When I reached mine and Chris's room, my head was still buzzing and I was kind of sleepy. I threw my stuff in the corner, and jumped at the bed. I missed by about two feet and yelled out, "OW! Damn it! This fucking day couldn't get any worse, could it?"

I looked down and noticed that my arm was bleeding. I didn't care at the moment; I crawled into bed and turned out the lights. I was just dozing off when Chris came to bed. I pretended to be asleep when he asked me, "Casey, are you awake?" Silence. "Casey, please listen to me."

I sighed and rolled over. "Yeah, Chris?"

"Lemme get my guitar and I'll tell you." He got up and went to the closet. I rolled my eyes a little bit, because I really didn't wanna hear what he had to say; I was drunk and tired.

He sat down cross-legged on the bed facing me, looking just like a hippie. That's when he sang to me. HE SANG TO ME.

"I can't make you turn around  
And I can't take back what I did  
I wouldn't blame you if you hated me  
Before you slam that open door  
And throw away four good years  
Think of everything we used to be  
I know you say that you're over me  
But I'm askin' you, beggin' you not to leave  
What if I told you I've changed  
Would you still walk away  
What if I told you I loved you  
Would you say that it's too late  
What if you could feel what I feel  
When I watch you slowly drift away  
What if you're wrong  
What if I'm right  
That you could move on  
What if you stay  
I know right now it's hard to breathe  
Hard to think and hard to see  
All the reasons we should work it out  
It might be easier to go,  
But if you walk out, you'll never know  
How strong we could be at the end of this  
I know that sorry is not enough  
But I'll do everything, anything to make it up  
What if I told you I've changed  
Would you still walk away  
What if I told you I loved you  
Would you say that it's too late  
What if you could feel what I feel  
When I watch you slowly drift away  
What if you're wrong  
What if I'm right  
That you could move on  
What if you stay  
What if I told you I've changed  
Would you still walk away  
What if I told you I loved you  
Would you say that it's too late  
What if you could feel what I feel  
When I watch you slowly drift away  
What if you're wrong  
What if I'm right  
You could move on  
What if you stay  
Oooooo  
I can't make you turn around  
And I can't take back what I did  
I wouldn't blame you if you hated me"

At that point, I broke down and cried. "Chris, you actually think for on second that I didn't love you? No matter what you do, I couldn't stop loving you… nothing. I just wanna know why. Why?"

Chris put down his guitar on the floor. "Honestly… I don't know. Why does any man cheat?"

My eyes widened. "I wasn't giving you enough nooky?"

Chris's face turned red, and he let out this wild laugh. "Oh, believe me you were. More than my ex wife. I can't even see how we had our kids!"

"Oh." I said laughing.

"Casey, believe me. I love you. And I regret what I did. I would never want to hurt you. To prove it to you, I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Chris."

"But I think you'll like it. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and all of a sudden there was a ring on my hand, and I started screaming, "YES! YES! YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Then we did the dirty.

Chapter 3

6 weeks later

Oh. My. God. This can't be happening, I'm a wrestler… I can't be prego! And Chris already has three kids! Good fricken God, how many more does he need? I'm only 23; I don't need this right now!

"Casey, is everything okay?" Chris knocked on the bathroom door before coming in. I showed him the test, and he freaked out. "What? The wedding's not until two months from now! What are people gonna think, that I'm marrying you because you're pregnant? Wait, we're gonna be parents? That's so great!"

He handled it better than I thought he would when he snatched me up and kissed me. I felt a lot better after that.

"Casey! Casey! CASEY! Lookit what I got the baby!" Chris jogged into the room three months later with a t-shirt that said "wrestling baby" on the front and a grin so big it looked like his face was about to come off.

I laughed and said, "Did you do this for you ex-wife when you two were having kids?"

He snickered back and told me, "Why do you think we got our divorce? She was a hag."

"That's such a nice thing of you to say." I grinned at Chris.

"Well are you up to going out and signing autographs? I thought we'd give back to the people a little more."

"But I haven't announced that I'm pregnant yet!" I exclaimed. "Won't the press find out? I think it would be kinda bad to let people see my ever growing tummy before the fans do."

Chris's brows furrowed. "You had morning sickness today didn't you?"

My eyes widened and I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Cuz I've had more than one kid."

"Oh. Alright smartass, if you'll hand me my shoes we can go since you put it like that. Besides, it'll do me good to get out of the house."

Chris handed me a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of mismatch socks by accident, but I didn't say anything cuz I didn't wanna hurt his feelings.

"And Casey, don't get alarmed when I tell you this, but we're going to the Waltz Theatre to sign autographs."

I got a questioning look on my face, because I had no idea where he was talking about. "Where's that at?"

Chris got this blank look on his face. "You know the biggest theatre in town. The really tall and wide building past Rainpark Avenue?"

My eyes widened again as I knew where he was talking about. Traffic was really bad there and tons of people and celebrities were constantly going in and out.

"Chris, I know now where you're taking me. Let's go and get this over with." Then I ran to the bathroom and threw up all in the bathtub.

Memories are supposed to be joyful, you know, the kind that you can keep with you throughout it all. Through most of my marrige with Chris, it was just that. I technically proved the entire world wrong when I married him, and guess what? We wound up having two kids together. I know now that the past can't be erased, no matter how much we want it to, and Chris's ex-wife and I wound up being the best of friends, after it all boiled down to a fist fight.

Cherry died seven years later of AIDS, and I hate to say that we didn't really miss her. But through it all, I think I still have the one thing that I had growing up- my dignity.


End file.
